


Seeking Solace

by Jetlagden



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Grief, Short, athelangst, idk how else to tag this, major character death not dead, mentions of violence and snakes, nothing graphic, ragnar is dead, sathelstan, so that's the major character dead, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetlagden/pseuds/Jetlagden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ragnar Lothbrok has died, and Rollo worries about Athelstan, who has a hard time dealing with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Solace

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a tumblr prompt send to me by tumblruser oneiriad who is lovely and has me writing two other things again, so thanks for that love! [Seriously, I'm forcing myself to get rid of my writersblock so yay.] This is rather short bc drabbles. Also, un beta'd, so if you see any dumb major mistakes, let me know!

Rollo found him by the waterfall, after seeking an entire day. It was the third time he had found him there, and the warrior was seriously wondering why he hadn’t thought about that before. For the Gods’ sake, why he had even thought that Athelstan could be at Floki’s or the Seer’s even rather than there, he would never know. Maybe it was because he was trying to grant the man some peace. Some privacy.

It had been a week, four days, three hours and a little bit since the news had reached them. The terrible news, the awful news… Torstein, tears running down his cheek, had told them Ragnar had died, by the hands of King Aelle. Or rather, the snakes of King Aelle. The armless Warrior had barely made it out alive, but the loss was hitting the community hard. They had lost a king. They had lost a father, a brother, a friend, a savior, a lover.

Ragnar’s sons had been hit the hardest. They had been planning to avenge him the day after they heard the news, all except Björn, who had disapperaed into the mountains. Lagertha and Aslaug had eachother. Rollo felt lost too, like a piece of him was missing, but he didn’t feel as lost as Athelstan. The former Christian had been thrown back in confusion, in doubt, in anger. What was left for him here, now that the man he had stayed in the first place was gone?

Rollo hoped he didn’t forget he had other family too, here. And thus he set out looking for him everytime Athelstan went missing.

'There you are, priest,' he said, trying to sound cheerful when using the old nickname. Athelstan looked up from a position Rollo recognized as a praying one, though he also knew Athelstan had just been staring at the falling water. 'Why are you hiding?' he asked, 'The children miss you.' He groaned a little bit as he sat down next to the younger man. All the battle and aging was taking a toll on his body. He wansn't as flexible as he was once anymore.

'I was trying to find peace,' Athelstan quietly said, 'Get my mind sorted after.. That. I know it's been a week ago, but we still haven't been able to send his body off to Valhalla. Or Heaven. Or whatever might be waiting. I'm trying to figure out why I am still here, and he is not, while I should have died a million times before.'

Rollo sighed. He thought it would be something like that. ‘The Valkyrie have already brought him there,’ he said, ‘I’m sure they have. We must believe that, he deserves a place at Odin’s table.’ He sighed, and placed a large hand on Athelstan’s knee. ‘Do not blame yourself or create a deadwish. You have a reason to stay here, with us. After all, he made you a free man. You have family. Friends.’ He ruffled the Saxon’s hair, the younger man scowling and pulling away from him. After all those years, he still acted like his ha ir was sacred, even with that bald spot gone.

'I know,' Athelstan mumbled, 'It's just.. I miss him, you know. I'm sure you do too.' Rollo nodded, and said: 'In a different way than you, though, I imagine. I'm sorry, Athelstan. But you have so much to live for. The boys need some help planning revenge, for example.'

Athelstan looked up, shaking his head slightly, as he adverted his eyes up, an old scar on his face straining slightly. ‘I know,’ he sighed, ‘I know. And I will help them. I’ll lead that army into England, if it’s the last thing I do. I will avenge him, don’t worry about that Rollo. But right now, I just need to accept he’s not here to help me carry King Aelle’s fat ass to that damned pit.’ And with that, he folded his hands again, staring back at the waterfall.

Rollo sighed, and removed his hand. ‘Let me know when that is,’ he said, ‘I’ll be sharpening your axe.’


End file.
